


You

by evil_mandy



Category: Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, Total Divas, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy
Summary: You're a good friend to all 3 members of the British Strong Style guys. But things start to change. What's happening?





	You

"Omg that looks so good on you!" you said to Lana. You and the girls were recording for Total Divas and were doing a little shopping. 

When suddenly your phone rang. You looked at the Caller ID and sighed. The camera focused on your face. 

"Who's that?" You showed Mella, who got curious as that was the 2nd time you ignored the call. "You should totally answer that. Who knows if he got some emergency thingy?"

You laughed and shook your head. "What kind of emergency? It's not like i could be of help."

And the phone rang again. 

Lana sighed. "Just pick it up. Besides, he's cute. And a gent too." She smirked.

"Yeah! What's not to like about him? He's hot!" Mella supported her. "Put on speaker." Your eyes widened. They surrounded you. 

The director and cameraman were gesturing for you to pick it up too. 

"Okay fine." you rolled your eyes as you picked up the call. 

"Hey Tyler."

"Hello love. How are ya?" he sounds perky but fidgety.

"I'm good. How bout you?" 

The girls cooed in silence, letting out small giggles.

"I'm good, thank you. Ya're out with tha girls?"

"HI TYLER~~" they went crazy with it.

"Hello ladies. Hope ya're having fun." 

You're very sure that they melted, like cheese hearing that. 

"So what's up?" You jumped back in.

"Oh yeah, they've been saying ya would make an appearance in NXT next week. Is that true, love?"

You were an NXT alumni. You were also one half of the first NXT woman tag team champs. So it's a given you'd go to any tapings that involved big events. 

"Yeah. There's 2 title matches right? I can't miss that."

"Well then i supposed ya would be supporting me for that match?" His voice sounded hopeful. 

You laughed as the other girls giggled. "I'd supporting both you and Pete. You are all my friends. And i know you two could create magic in that ring again."

"But i'm tha special one, right love?" you could imagined him doing a puppy face.

You covered your mouth from letting out a super loud laugh. "You're so cute, Tyler."

"Oh love, ya're more adorable than me." Hearing his tone, you saw where it's heading. 

"Alright, i guess i'll see you then?" you cut him, before he's getting more flirtatious. Well you didn't wanna people to create rumours about you and him. Especially since you're recording this in Total Divas, they could get this part highlighted. 

"So soon?"

"Well, I'm recording for Total Divas now."

"Oh! My apologies. Alright love. Later then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." You kept your phone in your pocket. 

"Are you sure you're not together?" Mella playfully elbowed you with a evil smile.

"Nope!"

"But you two seems-" 

"We're just friends. And he's always like that, you know, flirty."

"But he's hot. It's sad if you're not with him." Lana smirked.

"He's cute but nah. How about you guys-"

"I have Cass."

"I got my husband." 

They cut you as you laughed. 

"Please make that off-record." you said to the director and the cameraman. They just shrugged.

'I'm doomed.' that's the first thing on your mind.

 

 

 

It's the day of the NXT taping. You walked around backstage with your tag team partner, (y/tagpartner/n). Again, the TD staffs followed you and her. You both hugged the girls and said hi to the guys.

"Hey i'm gonna go and see the guys." you said to your partner.

"Alright i'll see you later." she smiled as she went away. 

The camera went with you as you went searching for the BSS lads.

From afar you saw a door opened. 

"TRENTTT!!" you screamed as you skipped to his now opened arms. You jumped into his arms, hugging him tight. "Oh I miss you so much." he hugged you tighter. 

"I miss ya, too." he let you go a bit to ask "How are ya, love?"

You looked up at him and said "I'm good. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Same as I am." he smiled brightly.

"Where's the others?" 

His phone rang. "Ah the lads are inside tha room. Go on." he opened the door for you. "I'll joined ya in a minute."

You nodded with a grin. "Thanks, Trent." you said as you went in. The TD staffs stopped following you in. 

He nodded as he picked up his call. 

The first person you saw was him. 

"Pete!" he looked up from his palms to you. His still wearing his normal clothes, tees and jeans, with his backward cap.

"Oh hello, love." he got up and hugged you. His voice sounded shaky. "It's good to see ya."

"What's up? Are you scared?" 

"What?" he pulled away a bit. "Who do ya think I am?" he said with a smirk. 

"You're Pete Dunne?" you giggled.

He hugged you tight again. "It's just Tyler, why would i be scared?" He chuckled. 

His hug felt warm and nice. Trent's was nice and warm too, but Pete's felt a lot better? 

"Umm (y/n).."

"Yeah?"

"After tha match, can-"

Suddenly Tyler busted out of the shower, which made you both looked at him. "AH~ that felt NICE!" He stretched, in his birthday suit. 

"EEK!" you covered your eyes as you felt that warm body embraced you again.

"Where ya manners, lad? And where's ya fuckin towel?!" He scowled, shielding you from the naked man.

"OH Shit! Is that (y/n)?! Sorry (y/n)!" He quickly wrapped himself. "I didn't know you're here."

You heard the door opened.

"You gonna make me blind Tyler!" you playfully screamed. 

"What happened?" Trent confusedly asked. 

"I was just getting out from shower and then (y/n)'s here. I didn't know." he tried to explain. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm gonna have nightmares."

Tyler laughed. "I don't think i'm much of a nightmare." He looked at his crotch. "Maybe i am." He smirked. And then he realised. "Quit hugging her, Peter!"

"Oh." He let you go instantly. 

That warmth's gone. But your eyes still closed. "Is he at least wearing something?"

"I am." Tyler chuckled.

"He is." Trent confirmed. 

You sighed in relief. "Oh yes, I justwanna say good luck to both of you. Just kill it out there okay!" You became chirpy.

Tyler came closer but in a playful manner. "How about a good luck kiss right 'ere?" He held out his cheek, tapping his finger at it. "OW!" Pete pushed his face away whilst standing in front of you. "Why ya-"

"That's not what gents do." He snarled.

"What makes ya think ya have tha right to do that? She didn't say no. Am I right, love?"

"I'm sorry but I don't like that, Tyler." you're being honest which made Pete smirked.

"Keep it in ya pants. Don't shove it around like it's cheap." 

"What did ya say, huh?!" Tyler came like a bull at him. 

"I SAID! Keep it in ya pants ya wanker! Now fuck off!" He pushed Tyler away.

"Ya, asshole!" Tyler was about to push him back. 

But then Trent came in between. "Lads! Lads! Settle!" He put his hands on those raging chests. "This isn't a place for a fight. Settle ya hormones in tha ring."

"That crazy head started first!" Tyler yelled.

Pete groaned and scowled. "Crazy? I'll show ya crazy!" He about to launch his fist but you tried to stand in between.

"No!" You shouted.

"(Y/n), are you mad?!" Trent managed to push you away as they continued to bicker. 

All of these made you speechless. You knew you had to say something. "Guys, please, just stop." you begged. "For God's sake, just stop, okay?" you sighed. "Why are you guys like this? You lads always good to each other. Why the sudden change?"

Trent sighed as the other two had a stare down, but calmer than before. Trent pulled you to the side. "I think you should just go for now, love. I'll settle this. Okay?"

"Are you sure they will be okay?"

"They will, love. Not to worry. They're just acting like a bunch small boys. This is normal, i can tell ya that."

You sighed. You couldn't wash the worry from your heart and your mind. "Okay, Trent. But be careful." He nodded. "Peter, Tyler, good luck out there. Don't kill each other too hard."

You weren't sure if they even heard you. But you tried. 

So you walked to the ringside in slump. You took a seat next to your partner, trying to put the best cheery face you had. 

One match after the other. It was exhilarating. Your sadness seemed to fade, overcome by your joy seeing your friends in the ring. 

And then it's time. For the UK title. You're getting anxious. Trent came and sat next to you.

"How are they? Are they okay?" you asked in haste as he was fixing his suit.

He smiled. "Boys will always be boys." He took your hand. "They'll be alright. Don't worry, love." 

Trent always knew how to calm you down. He's like a big brother, at times like a father to you. 

He let go when the camera pointing at your side, introducing him, you and your partner. You smiled to the camera as he waved.

And the speaker blasted a theme song. Tyler's. He came in with his usual routine of waving to the people whilst waking down the ramp. There's no bruises whatsoever, so you really hoped they settled it fine back there. 

"Isn't he cute? I would totally bang him." your partner said. You just nodded.

As he approached closer to the ring, he looked at you and winked. The ladies were screaming but you're very sure the camera didn't pick up the wink. 

"Omg, did he just wink at me?" your partner just got a heart attack. "I'm so gonna ask him for date later."

You chuckled. "You do you, (y/tagpartner/n)."

Then came another song. People screamed even louder. It was Pete. He came out, doing his usual stint, biting the end of the belt with fists under his jaw. 

He walked down the ramp, focused. He didn't even look your way. 

The two stood before each other, eye to eye. Both muttered things that can't be heard by people at the ringside. Tyler held out his hand for a shake, obvious heel Pete smirked to the crowd before sending a fist to Tyler's face. The bell rang immediately. 

You're a nervous wreck. You're scared. You're worried.

The way they fought, the punches, kicks, throws, it's totally personal now. You could feel the anger in every moves despite the smiles and smirks on their face.

Trent saw your wariness. He put his hand on your arm for assurance. 

"Don't worry." you saw his mouth moved, but you couldn't hear him. You're too content with the voice in your head. That they will kill each other, for real.

The match came to an end (bitter end 😉🤣). "And the winner is... PETE DUNNE!" his arm was raised high. His face showed relief with a villainous smirk to pair. Tyler were laid to waste, breathing hard. His looked at his swelling hands due to Pete's doing as he deep sighed.

You felt joy for Pete but pity for Tyler. Both tried their best but only one could prevail. They knew that, you knew that, everyone knew that. 

You and Trent went right to the guerrilla, waiting for them both. 

Pete came in first, with a victorious smile. Hunter congratulated him as he said his thanks. He quickly hugged you when he saw you. "I did it, love. I won." He hugged you tight.

"Yeah! You did great!" you didn't mind his sweat, his weight on you because you knew he deserved the hug after that torturous fight. "Congratulations."

"Meet me after everything's done." He whispered in your ear. His voice made your spine tingled. You nodded before he let go and celebrated his winning with Trent. 

Tyler came in. He was helped by the ref. They let him sit on a table.

"Are you okay?" you went to him. You saw Pete staring angrily. 

"I'm fine, love. But i lose. I'm sorry." He said as he's being attended by the medical staff.

"No, you did great. You fought hard, you did your best. Don't feel sorry." you touched his arm.

He smiled. "Ya always know how to make me happy."

Trent came to check in on him. "How are ya, lad?" 

You backed away to let Trent talked to him. You looked at Pete who's smirking before walking away. 

 

 

 

 

You waited for him outside his locker room, leaning at the wall. You wondered what he's about to say. Maybe he wanted to hang out, celebrate his winning. But he should've invited Trent and Tyler too, despite the fight. 

The door opened. He came out. "Sorry to make ya wait." He smiled. He wore a new tee with jeans and his cap turned backwards. He wore a backpack and slung his belt on his shoulder. "Shall we?" you nodded. He took your hand and walked. You felt weird that he did that but in a good way. That's the first time he did that actually.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's get somethin ta eat. But ya have ta drive us." He foolishly grinned. You laughed and nodded.

You were about to exit the building. You knew how fans will wait at the back door, so you tried to pull your hand away from his grasp. 

"It's alright, love." he assured as he entwined his fingers with yours. "Friends do this all the time, am I right?" He fixed the belt that was on his shoulder. His confidence drowned you. 

"Yeah, I guess." you shrugged and smiled. 

He pulled the door. "Ladies first."

You went out, his hand still latched to yours. He followed suit.

Cameras flashing everywhere. The girls screamed for him. Boys wanna selfie with him. They called for you too. He gotta let you go when they asked for signs.

He signed a few before catching your hand again. "Let's go."

You heard people talking "Are they together?" "Are they dating?"

Somehow you didn't mind it at all. Like it's fine. You're not mad at the idea. But you shrugged it off because he said it upfront earlier that you two were just friends. He always said that you two were just friends.

Knowing that he's a vegan, you both searched for the neared vegan restaurant but apparently it's already middle of the night, so there weren't much options, even to non-vegan. As you drove, you both chatted about the match and the matches prior. He avoided the 'I'm about to kill Tyler Bate' topic. 

 

 

 

 

You made a stop at a small park, after taking out some sandwiches.

"This is nice." you said before taking a bite. You sat a bench, facing the night sky. 

"Yeah. It is." he smiled.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" you sat ninja style, facing him. 

"Why so hasty, love?"

You chuckled. "Well you made me curious."

"I guess I did." he took a deep sigh. "Umm if i tell ya something, don't freak out, alright?"

You looked at him weirdly. "Okay?" 

He laughed. "Why ya lookin like that? I'm not gonna kill ya."

"Okay, that's even scarier." you laughed. "Just tell me. Normally you'd just spur things. No warning. What happened to you? Did Tyler knock some sense into you?" you laughed louder. 

He rubbed his neck and sighed. "Just don't mention his name right now, alright love? Not tonight." he suppressed his anger and you could feel that. 

"Well.. okay..." 

"Rememba when I said that we're just 'friends' earlier?" you nodded. "Can we not?"

"Huh?" you cocked your head a bit. 

"I mean... Can we be more.. than just friends...?"

"Wait! Am i hearing this right?" 

He fixed his cap a bit, clearly embarrassed. "Don't make me say this twice."

You laughed but then let out a soft "Sure." you're not sure why but it felt like long time coming. Like you waited for so long for this to happen. 

He looked at you instantly. "Say that again, love?"

""Don't make me say this twice." you mocked him, copying his accent and tone. "But yes, sure."

"I'm not playing, love." he's confused by your answer. 

"So do I." 

"I want ya ta be my lady." he said to confirm, almost annoyed, maybe. 

"I wanna be your girlfriend." you laughed at his still confused face. You put your sandwich on your lap and held his face in your palms "Look into my eyes. I wanna be your lady." you said with emphasis. Before he could say anything, you pecked his lips, like small cute peck. You let go of his face and continued eating, leaving him in daze.

"Okay." He instantly smiled but shyly when he realised. "Alright! Yeah! Okay." 

You covered your laugh, afraid that you'd spit out. His reaction was too funny to not laugh. 

He was smiling like an idiot. "What happened to the Pete ' the Bruiserweight' Dunne?" you teased.

"He went somewhere. I don't know. All we have here is Peter Thomas England." he acted awkwardly, all the while smiling.

"I don't mind this Peter too, to be honest." You looked at him playfully. "This Peter looks nicer."

He came close. "He would be a lot nicer, but only to certain people. Special people."

You could feel his warm breath on you. "So am i one of them?" you whispered, looking at his lips. You wanted this to happen. You really wanted this. You've never felt so sure in your life. 

He closed in with a kiss. Soft and sweet, as opposed to his brute nature. You let out a chuckle when he pulled away. "Why are ya giggling?"

You shook your head, bitting your smiling lips as you looked down. Your heart bloomed like spring. 

You sensed his confidence rising as he pulled your chin and giving you another kiss. This time he's a bit more brave, a bit more aggressive but not so much. Maybe he's just cautious, not wanting you to be scared. "I feel like kissing ya foreva." he whispered.

You opened your eyes to look at him. "We have plenty of time."

He moved away with a smirk. "True." He tried to back up his feelings, trying not to be clingy. LOL

"But you still didn't answer my question."

"Which question?" he sipped his drink.

"Am i one of the special people?"

"Isn't that kiss enough for an answer?"

You licked your smiling lips and shook your head. "Nope." As he about to answer, you pecked his lips. When he's about to kiss you back, you stopped him by blocking his lips with your palm.

"You're being despicable now huh?" he playfully scowled. "Naughty girl."

"That's the perk of dating me." 

"Oh really?" he tried to playfully attack you.

After much struggle, "No, no, no!" you laid flat on the bench, playfully denied him as you laughed. 

He pinned you there, laughing like the devil. "I got ya now." he playfully said before planting soft pecks to your lips and then to your whole face. 

You held his face. "You're ruining my makeup." 

"And ya're making me nuts." He smirked. He kissed your lips again. This time he didn't hold back as he licked and nipped your lower lip for an entrance. You playfully denied at first but eventually let him in.

You pulled him close by his neck as he dominated the kiss. You melted through and through.

"Omg Pete! Omg omg!" 

"Oh fuck!"

 

 

 

THUMP!

 

 

 

Both of you fell from the bench in laughter. 

He helped you on your feet. "I think that's a sign." 

"What sign?" 

"That we have plenty of time and places to do this. But definitely not here right now." He let out a chuckle.

You giggled and nodded. "Lets go."

"My place or yours?" he smirked.

You pushed him to the side. "Pete!"

"What?" he laughed. 

"Bad boy!" you playfully said it with your finger pointing at him.

He laughed. "Well i am, technically." He said with usual evil shrug. "No, i'm just kidding, love. Come here."

He put his arm around your shoulders, kissing your hair. You hugged his waist as you made your way to your car. 

 

 

 

Maybe all this while, you've already liked him. But you just didn't realise. Because 'friends'. That word stirred all the senses. You felt happy around him more than the others but you never know why. You wanted him with you, still not knowing why. Now, you found your answer.

It was him, it was love, all along. 

 

 

 

 

 

"When will you say it?"

"And that would be?"

"That you love me."

Silence. You knew he's embarrassed enough. 

"It's okay." you smiled at him. "I'll wait. So when's the-"

"Love ya." he whispered, almost too quiet. But his arm was tighter around you.

You're surprised. Truly. It made you so happy, like fireworks spouting inside your heart. You hugged him tight. "Love ya, too Pete."


End file.
